dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dorian Pavus
} |name = Dorian Pavus |image = Dorian-new2.png |gender = Männlich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |class = Magier |title = Magier Altus Botschafter von Tevinter (9:44) Magister |specialization = |location = |family = Halward Pavus (Vater) |quests = |affiliation = Inquisition "Die Lucaris" |voice = Peter Flechtner Ramon Tikaram (engl.) |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Dragon Age: Magekiller Dragon Age: Deception Heroes of Dragon Age }} Dorian Pavus ist ein menschlicher Altus Magier, des Tevinter Imperiums, und ein Begleiter des Inquisitors. Dorian ist eine Romanzenoption für einen männlichen Inquisitor. Hintergrund Siehe auch Dorian wurde in einer adeligen Familie im Tevinter Imperium geboren. Schon in jungen Jahren hatte er ein gutes Händchen für Magie, das ihm den Neid seiner Magier-Kollegen einbrachte. Er diente als Schüler unter Magister Alexius, aber kehrte der Tevinter-Kultur schließlich den Rücken. Rekrutierung Der Altus-Magier kann auf zwei Arten rekrutiert werden, je nachdem, welche Hauptmission Ihr abgeschlossen habt: *Das gedämpfte Flüstern: Im Zuge der Abschlussgespräche gegen Ende der Hauptmission wird Dorian sich einmischen und Euch seine dauerhafte Unterstützung anbieten. Nehmt Ihr an, tritt er der Inquisition dauerhaft bei und kann von da an nahe Solas in Haven gefunden werden. Hier sind bereits erste Dialoge mit ihm möglich (siehe Dorian / Zuneigung), zumindest bis zur nächsten Hauptmission Es möge brennen in deinem Herzen. *Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit: Dorian erscheint erst im Zuge der darauf folgenden Hauptquest Es möge brennen in deinem Herzen und gilt zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch nicht als rekrutiert. Sobald Ihr das Hauptquartier der Inquisition nach Haven erreicht und im Zuge dessen auch besagte Hauptmission abschließt, müsst Ihr noch in die Bibliothek, die Ihr von Eurer Startposition im Thronsaal aus linkerhand erreichen könnt. Sie befindet sich direkt über Solas' neuem Rückzugsort. Sprecht dort noch einmal mit dem Sohn eines Magisters, und er gilt als erfolgreich rekrutiert. Quests & Einsätze Folgende Begleiterquests drehen sich um Dorian: 20px Letzte Bastion guter Menschen 20px Ein Venatori weniger Romanze: 20px Das Geburtsrecht des Magisters Für sonstige Missionen, siehe Der innere Kreis. Folgende Kartentisch-Einsätze drehen sich um Dorian: 20px Eine Freundin in Qarinus 20px Der Widerstand von Tevinter 20px Dorians Bitte 20px Der Name unseres Feindes 20px Haus Amladaris Mehrere Dialoge mit Dorian haben außerdem Einfluss auf: 20px Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen Zuneigung Dorians Zuneigung gegenüber dem Herold Andrastes wird durch die Gespräche mit ihm im Hauptquartier der Inquisition beeinflusst, ebenso wie durch seine Begleiterquests, Hauptmissionen und die Missionen in erkundbaren Gebieten überall in Thedas. *Für eine Auflistung sämtlicher Quests, die Dorians Zuneigung beeinflussen, siehe Kategorie:Dorian *Für eine Liste sämtlicher Dialoge im Hauptquartier der Inquisition, siehe Dorian / Zuneigung Fähigkeiten & Spezialisierungen Dorian ist ein Magier, dem folgende Fähigkeitenzweige offen stehen: Außerdem folgende Spezialisierung: Dorian kann ausschließlich Stäbe nutzen, für ihn gibt es keine alternativen Waffen. Folgende Ausrüstungstypen kann Dorian verwenden: *Leichte Rüstung *Stäbe Hierbei unerwähnt bleiben die Rüstungspläne, die es durch seltene Handwerksmaterialien ermöglichen, dass Dorian auch selbst hergestellte Ausrüstung tragen kann, die ursprünglich nicht für seine Klasse vorgesehen ist (wie etwa Schwere oder Mittelschwere Rüstung). Kodexeinträge Eine Liste aller Kodexeinträge, die Dorian betreffen oder durch ihn freigeschaltet werden: Romanze Erinnerung: Dorians romantisches und sexuelles Interesse bezieht sich ausschließlich auf männliche Inquisitoren. Die Rasse und Klasse sind ihm aber egal. Allerdings hat ein Adeliger Mensch der Familie Trevelyan, der gleichzeitig kein Magier ist, schneller die Möglichkeit, Dorian näher zu kommen, was an der ein oder anderen zusätzlichen Dialog-Option liegt. Zudem haben Krieger, welche die Templer-Spezialisierung und Schurken, die sich für die Assassinen-Spezialisierung entscheiden, einen zusätzlichen Dialog. Phase 1: ''"Nicht viele Magier sind wie ich..."'' Je nachdem, durch welche Hauptmission Ihr Dorian rekrutiert habt, könnt Ihr bereits in Haven erste Flirtversuche starten, oder eben erst nach Eurer Ankunft in der Himmelsfeste (siehe dafür die Rubrik "Rekrutierung"). Wenn sich die Inquisition auf die Seite der Magier gestellt hat, lernen Dorian und der Inquisitor sich natürlich wesentlich schneller kennen, wodurch es mehr Szenen mit ihm gibt. Zudem kann auf der Seite der Magier, mithilfe der (aus Dorians Sicht), richtigen Entscheidungen, schneller und mehr Zustimmung gesammelt werden. Sich für die Templerseite zu entscheiden, macht eine Liebelei mit Dorian aber keineswegs unmöglich. thumb|250px|Erste Flirts in Haven In dieser ersten Phase könnt Ihr nur gelegentlich mit ihm in Eurem Hautquartier flirten. Das hat auch noch keine großen Auswirkungen, schaltet aber die Option einer ernsthaften Beziehung mit ihm frei (für besagte Dialoge, siehe Dorian / Zuneigung). Alle Quests, die Dorians Zustimmung beeinflussen, sind unter Kategorie:Dorian aufgelistet. in dem Bordell Die Blühende Rose schon einmal mit Viveka gesprochen hat, weiß, dass Magier für Templer in sexueller Hinsicht besonders interessant zu sein scheinen. Man könnte vermuten, dass dies vor allem an den "vertauschten" Rollen beim Akt an sich und am Reiz des "Verbotenen" liegt. Dorian allerdings wirft die Frage auf, ob auch andere Faktoren bei dieser Anziehungskraft entscheidend sind, und ob sie vielleicht sogar auf beiden Seiten vorhanden ist: Wenn es sich bei Eurem Inquisitor um einen Krieger handelt, der sich für den Weg des Templers entscheidet, wird Dorian recht überraschend darauf reagieren. Den vollständigen Dialog könnt Ihr unter "Dorian Dialoge" nachlesen. Auch Schurken, die den Weg des Assassinen wählen, erhalten einen zusätzlichen Dialog mit Dorian. '''Phase 4' Nach Hier wartet der Abgrund gibt es noch einen Zusatzdialog während des nachfolgenden Gesprächs mit Dorian über die Ereignisse im Zuge der Hauptmission (siehe hierzu Dorian / Zuneigung). Er hatte große Angst um seinen Amatus und schon geglaubt, ihn für immer verloren zu haben. Ihr solltet empathisch und diplomatisch reagieren. Böse Augen und böse Herzen thumb|250px|left|Dorian und Inquisitor im Winterpalast Zu dieser Mission solltete Ihr Dorian in jedem Fall mitnehmen, um die Beziehung zu dem Tevinter-Magier weiter zu vertiefen und um noch einigen seiner Familien- und Tevinteradels-Anekdoten lauschen zu können, welche er im Laufe der Quest zum Besten geben wird. Ihr solltet ihn häufiger ansprechen, da Dorian verschiedene Anmerkungen zu machen hat, die alle recht amüsant sind. Das Ende des Abends kann dann gemeinsam mit Dorian auf einem der Balkone genossen werden. Wer möchte, darf sogar mit Dorian tanzen. Möchtet Ihr gerne mehrere Ausgänge des Abends sehen, speichert, nachdem Ihr den Risses geschlossen habt und bevor es zurück in den Ballsaal geht. Dies ist die letzte Gelegenheit dazu. Nach der Hauptquest Die Folgen des Hochmuts folgt ein weiteres Gespräch: Dorian überlegt, ob er wieder nach Tevinter zurückzukehren sollte. Nach Abschluss der letzten Hauptmission Verderben über die Welt, sind die letzten romantischen Szenen mit Dorian zu sehen. Und natürlich erhaltet Ihr auch die obligatorische Balkonszene. |id=dai |quote="Wie schön, dass Ihr so viel unterwegs seid. Euch ständig anzusehen, ist so ermüdend" - Dorian zum Inquisitor |context= der Romanze mit Dorian }} Romanze in "Eindringling" Nach dem Epilog, in der letzten Zwischensequenz, wird Dorian an der Seite des Inquisitors am Kartentisch stehen. |id=daie |quote="Und was ist mit uns? Heißt das, es ist vorbei?" - "Amatus" zu Dorian |context= der Romanze mit Dorian }} Beteiligung In dem Versuch den moralischen Verfall seiner Landsleute zu stoppen, schließt er sich der Inquisition an. Falls sich der Inquisitor mit den Aufständischen Magiern in Redcliffe trifft, gibt ihnen Felix, Magister Alexius' Sohn, heimlich eine Nachricht, die sie auffordert sich in der Kirche zu treffen. Sobald sie eintreffen, erscheint Dorian, welcher um Hilfe fragt um einen Riss zu schließen. Nachdem der Riss geschlossen ist, stellt sich Dorian vor und offenbart Alexius' Bündnis mit den Venatori, welche an dem Mal interessiert sind. Außerdem enthüllt er, dass Alexius Zeitmagie benutzt hat um vor dem Inquisitor in Redcliffe zu sein, etwas vorüber die beiden in Tevinter theoretisch geforscht haben. Wenn sich der Inquisitor dafür entscheidet Alexius zu konfrontieren, erscheint Dorian während des Kriegsrates in Haven und bietet seine Hilfe an. Unglücklicherweise, versucht Alexius während der Konfrontation mit dem Zeitamulett zurück in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, bevor das Ritual des Ältesten im Tempel der Heiligen Asche erfolgt ist, doch Dorian unterbricht ihn und schickt damit sich und den Inquisitor ein Jahr in die Zukunft, in welcher der Älteste über ganz Süd Thedas regiert. Ihnen gelingt es, den Alexius aus der Zukunft zu erreichen und mit dem Amulett in die Gegenwart zurück zukehren. Nach dem Quest steht die Option offen, Dorian für die Inquisition zu rekrutieren oder nicht. Alternativ, wenn der Inquisitor entschieden hat die Templer zu rekrutieren, erscheint Dorian in Haven um den Inquisitor davor zu warnen, dass die Aufständischen Magier sich den Venatori angeschlossen haben und mit dem Ältesten Haven angreifen. Nach dem Einzug in die Himmelsfeste und nachdem Dorians Zustimmung genug ist, informiert einen Mutter Giselle darüber, dass sie einen Brief von Dorians Vater, Halward, erhalten hat, indem dieser über die Entfremdung seines Sohnes berichtet. Er fragt außerdem nach einem Gespräch mit einem Diener der Familie in der Taverne "Zur Lachenden Möwe", bittet aber auch darum, es Dorian nicht zu sagen. Dies eröffnet Dorians Begleiter Quest "Letzte Bastion guter Menschen". Entweder kann der Inquisitor Dorian den Brief zeigen, es aber auch bleiben lassen. Wie auch immer, sobald man die Taverne betritt, trifft man auf Magister Halward. Dorian wird wütend und offenbart dem Inquisitor, dass wenn er sich vor seinem Vater als homosexuell geoutet hat, dieser versuchte ihn mit einem Blutmagie Ritual zu "ändern". Halward verteidigt sich, dass er nur das Beste für seinen Sohn wollte, aber Dorian erwidert, dass er nur das Beste für sich und sein Erbe wollte. Der Inquisitor kann Dorian entweder dazu ermutigen an seiner Wut festzuhalten oder sich mit seinem Vater zu unterhalten und eventuell ihm zu vergeben. So oder so, sagt Halward das er sich schuldig fühlt Dorian zur Inquisition getrieben zu haben und fragt um Vergebung. Dorian antwortet jedoch, dass er sich der Inquisition angeschlossen hat, weil es das Richtige war. Alternativ, kann der Inquisitor vorschlagen zu gehen, was den Quest beendet. Nachdem erscheint außerdem eine Cut Scence in der Himmelsfeste. Nachdem den Ereignissen im Mythal-Tempel, fühlt sich Dorian inspiriert nach Tevinter zurück zukehren. Wenn er in der Gruppe war und gelernt hat, dass das Imperium Arlathan nicht zerstört hat, stellt er fest, dass diese Wahrheit sich schlecht auf seine Landsleute reflektieren würde und ihre Vorfahren zu Aasgeiern reduzieren würde, obwohl er glaubt, dass Tevinter diese Wahrheit akzeptieren muss. Falls er nicht in der Gruppe war, merkt er an, dass die Altelfen Wächter überlebt haben und sagt aus, dass seine Landsleute sie entschädigen könn(t)en. Wie auch immer, denkt er, dass er dem Beispiel des Inquisitors in seiner Heimat folgen kann, obwohl es einige Tevinteraner geben würde die Widerstand leisten würden. Dragon Age Inquisition - Eindringling Zitate * "Ich kenne meinen Sohn." Pft! Was mein Vater von mir kennt, würde kaum einen Fingerhut füllen!" * Sollte es eine Falle sein, entkommen wir eben und bringen alle um! Ihr seid darin ziemlich gut. Anonsten schicke ich den Mann zu meinem Vater zurück und lasse ihm ausrichten, dass er sich seine "Besorgnis" ins "Ende seiner Weisheit" stecken kann." * "Ich gebe zu, für eine Ödnis ist es hier doch äußerst lebendig. -In der Fauchenden Ödnis." * "Zweifel sind gut. Ich mag Zweifel. Sie halten einen bei Verstand." * "Also... worüber hatte ich gerade gesprochen? Ach ja, über mich!" Weitere Zitate von Dorian und interessante Gespräche zwischen ihm und Euren Gefährten, findet Ihr unter Dorian Dialoge. Seine Meinungen und Aussagen zu anderen Inquisitionsmitgliedern sind hier nachzulesen. Wissenswertes * Alexius nennt Dorian "mein endgültiges Scheitern." * Dorian wird "der Erlöser" genannt. * Dorian ist der erste homosexuelle Begleiter in der Dragon Age Serie. * Dorian mag es Schach zu spielen. * Wenn der Inquisitor keine Romanze mit Dorian oder dem Eisernem Bullen hat, werden die beiden eine sexuelle Beziehung eingehen. * Dorian ist mit der Trevelyan Familie sehr entfernt verwandt. * "Pavus" ist das lateinische Wort für "Pfau". * Dorian ist eine Leseratte mit Vorliebe für historische Literatur. Besonders gerne liest er über seine Heimat Tevinter. Varrics Romanreihe "Schwerter und Schilde" hingegen findet nicht sein Gefallen. In Cassandras Quest Heimliche Freuden tut er kund, dass er beim Lesen des Buches innerhalb kürzester Zeit das Gefühl hatte, zu verdummen. * Für Dorians Zustimmung bzw. Ablehnung durch Dialoge, siehe Dorian / Zuneigung * In einer romantischen Beziehung nennt Dorian den Inquisitor immer wieder "Amatus", was im Latein so viel wie "Liebling" heisst. * Dorian hat einen Auftritt im Dragon Age Comic "Magekiller", wo er an der Seite der beiden Hauptcharaktere Marius und Tessa Forsythia, sowie den Sturmbullen, kämpft. * Dorian rettet Marius das Leben, indem er ihn mit einem Schutzzauber belegt. Außerdem sagt er Marius, er hätte einen "tollen Kopf", den Marius lieber behalten sollte. * Dorians größte Angst ist die Versuchung. * Dorian wird schnell seekrank. * Je nachdem, mit wem der Inquisitor anbändelt, wird Dorian sich dazu äußern. Bahnt sich etwas mit Cullen an, wird er beispielsweise sagen, dass der Inquisitor seine Vorliebe für gut aussehende Templer scheinbar teilt. Bei dem Bullen, dass er/sie seine Vorliebe für die muskelbepackten Qunarimänner teilt. Weniger schmeichelhaft reagiert er auf eine Romanze mit Blackwall. * Dorian zu Ehren wurde von der Dragon-Age-Fangemeinde ein Artbook kreiert: The Dorian Pavus BornPerfect Artbook. Galerie Dorian vor Bücherregal in Himmelsfeste.jpg|Dorian vor Bücherregal in der Himmelsfeste. Dorian_bei_Angriff_in_Haven.jpg|Dorian in Es möge brennen in deinem Herzen Dorian_liest_in_Himmelsfeste.jpg|Dorian liest in der Himmelsfeste DorianCastingSpell2.jpg|Dorian in Aktion Dorian promotional inquisition.png|Werbung für Dragon Age: Inquisition DorianCastingSpell.jpg Dorian in Magekiller.JPG|Dorian im Comic "Magekiller" Cullen_und_Dorian_Schach.jpg|Cullen und Dorian bei einer Runde Schach im Garten der Himmelsfeste DorianProfile.jpg|Profilbild auf der Webseite von Dragon Age: Inquisition Dorian3.jpg Dorian and Cullen.png|Cullen und Dorian dorianemotional.jpg DorianTEoT.jpg|Dorian im Trailer von Thedas' Feind Dorian zaubert in Magekiller.JPG|Dorian in Magekiller Promotional Doriam.jpg|Werbung für Heroes of Dragon Age Dorian HoDA Necromancer.jpg|Werbung für Heroes of Dragon Age Inquisition Dorian concept 1.png|Konzeptzeichnungen Inquisition Dorian concept 5.png Inquisition Dorian concept 4.png Dorian HoDA Legendary Plaidweave.jpg|Dorian in Heroes of Dragon Age en:Dorian ru:Дориан Павус Kategorie:Dorian Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Tevinter Imperium Kategorie:Mitglieder der Inquisition Kategorie:Begleiter (Inquisition) Kategorie:Charaktere (Magekiller) Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Adelige Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere (Inquisition) Kategorie:Magister Kategorie:Artikel des Monats (2018) Kategorie:Charaktere (Deception)